A Study On Monkeys In A Controlled Environment
by Spooky Lizzie in a Helicopter
Summary: Heh heh heh... OOH OOH OOH!! ZAGRN!! Zim and gaz in high school!!


Okay, this is my first Zim fic, so everybody be nice and R/R pleeze, thank you so much!! No flames, please, or I'll cry!! (j/k!!) Oh, and of course, none of these peeplez belong to me (ha, I wish!!). Zim is copyright to that Johnen guy, or whatever. And to the greatest station ever, Nickelodeon!!  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
  
Zim sat in his car and thought pensively. He'd been here on earth for ten years, and he was a senior in high school now. To his great surprise, he'd grown several feet while on earth; he'd decided it was some freak effect of the atmosphere or the oxygen or something. Anyway, when the Tallest had found out that he was taller than they were, they'd had to make him boss. So now Zim was the Highest of all Irk, and yet…  
He wasn't happy. He still hadn't conquered earth, even though the Tallest (or I guess Second Tallest now!) had to do whatever he said, so he could have ordered the Armada over in a second to blast the planet to smithereens. But he hadn't done it. He'd settled into life on earth, and he was beginning, believe it or not, to start to like it. Dib and he still went to school together, but they didn't have a lot of classes together: Dib had signed up for all the paranormal courses while Zim had pursued a field more akin to piloting and politics. They still ran into each other a lot, though, and their rivalry was still as vehement as ever. But Zim had managed to make a few close friends, even despite his rivalry with Dib. Surprisingly, his best friend just happened to be Gaz, who had grown into a very beautiful goth, with long purple hair and flowing black dresses. That's who he waiting for now, out in the senior parking lot. (Gaz and Dib are in the same grade now.)  
So there Zim sat, lost in his thoughts, when suddenly the door of his Irk-engineered automobile opened and Gaz slid in, granting him one of her very rare smiles. "Hey, Zim." She rested her backpack carefully between her two feet: she had hundreds of dollars worth of gaming equipment in the knapsack, and she didn't want to take any chances of busting any of it. She turned to her friend. "What are you thinking about?"  
He sighed. "I don't know… I just feel like I don't belong anywhere any more." He rested his elbows on the steering wheel. He'd gotten a new disguise his freshman year: he'd had the computer make him a wig that was a lot trendier, and he wore baggy clothes and sneakers. As a result, even despite his green skin and lack of ears and nose, he'd become really cute by human standards.  
Gaz's heavily-penciled eyes widened. "Oh, hey. You know I'm interested in gothicism and spiders and all that, but I don't think killing yourself is the answer, Zim."  
Zim blinked, and then laughed. "I'm not going to kill myself, Gaz." He looked deep into her eyes suddenly. They were such a beautiful color… "There's too many important things in life for that."  
Gaz's eyes widened again, and then… she blushed!! (I didn't know gaz could do that, lol!)  
"It's just," Zim went on to say slowly. "I used to have a goal. I had a dream, I guess. But I don't want it anymore, and now there's no point for me being here." He sighed again, sadly.  
Gaz paused, then moved a little closer to her friend. "Maybe if we think a little longer, we can come up for a reason for you to keep living…" She smiled again.  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
  
Well? Should I keep writing? REVIEW, PLEEEZ!!! ^_^!!!  
  
… oh, and for you meanies who keep flaming people, and for my chicas who I'm sure are all duly confused… wait'll you see my next fic. >: )  
heh heh heh… the sequel is in the making….  
  
okay, love you, bye!!  
  
_Reading the reviews of the most unbearable film in recent history, I laugh maniacally. I really do. Then I pass out from malnutrition.  
-- God, Now With Meanwhiles_

Created using: [Lightning HTML Editor Version 2.20.1997][1]

   [1]: http://www.owens.cc.oh.us/Lightning/



End file.
